It all starts so simply
by Big Great Dragon
Summary: Kagome is an outcast at school but what happens when Inuyasha makes a bet with his friend that he can date out Kagome and even kiss her? It's my first fic so don't be too hard when you review
1. outcast

Disclaimer: I don't owe any of Inuyasha characters  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Outcast  
  
`Wake up, or you'll be late for school´ Mrs. Higurashi said as she remove the blankets Kagome was using. `I hate that sound´ she thought as she got up from bed.  
  
Kagome Higurashi has always hated school. Since she was a little girl she has been an outcast and this year wasn't the exception. She had a hard time trying to talk to people and also she was scared that they laugh of what she said, so she didn't speak too much. Why did she bored not talking if his partners also laughed from her and bothered her. So you see why she didn't like school. Well, on the other hand she also had a friend, Sango, who always helped her and protected her from the guys who were bothering. Sango didn't have any problem in talking with other people, but she had always been Kagome's friend ever since they were little.  
  
After getting dressed she went downstairs for breakfast, her brother Souta was already leaving. `You'd better hurry or you won't catch the bus´ he shouted. She ate pretty quickly her breakfast and ran outside the house to the bus stop. The bus arrived five minutes later. She went on the bus, paid the fee and went to the back part of the bus were she found her friend. They salute each other. `I'm sleepy´ Kagome told her `I want to sleep a bit more´. `Kagome you're always sleepy, you should go to bed earlier´ her friend replied. She really knew Kagome very well.  
  
Ten minutes later they arrived to school, Shikon High. As soon as they got off the bus they saw a boy surrounded by a group of girls. The boy had long black hair and blue eyes and was their age. His name was Inuyasha, known for being an arrogant and a playboy, on top of that lots of girls still fall for him. It was not to with his best friend Miroku, a really pervert guy which was most of the time bothering Sango.  
  
A few moments later most of the pupils had arrived. Kagome and Sango had already left their staff in the classroom. They were heading to the toilette, like always, when, on their way, they found Inuyasha and Miroku on the corridor. `Move aside you wench´ Inuyasha said when he saw Kagome, and continued walking. Sango was about to shout something when Miroku turned around and moved his mouth saying `Sorry´. `Kagome, why don't you defend yourself?´ Sango asked her as the continued walking to the toilette and Kagome didn't answered her.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ok.......this is the end of chapter one and I hope you like. I didn't add too many descriptions because I suppose you all know who the characters are. I just explained that Inuyasha is human and not hanyou and maybe I'll add descriptions later... Well, like it or not please review ^_^ pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... 


	2. the bet

Disclaimer: I don't owe Inuyasha  
  
Ok........I know that I haven't updated it in three months........but I'm sorry......I just checked my mail some days ago and I found some reviews....I was so happy that I decided that I'll continue with the story (I thought nobody liked it since I edited it and so it was the first time I check the mail in three months).... OK.......sorry.......but review and I promise I'll open the mail more frequently.... By the way, sorry if I misspelled something, I'm Argentinean and I'm not THAT good writing in English, but I'll try to improve.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
The bet  
  
Why are you so hard on the girl?´ Miroku asked Inuyasha as they walked towards the class.  
  
What do you mean? I wasn't hard´ Inuyasha answered him as they continue to walk.  
  
Come on. She didn't say you a word and you just insulted her, and it's not the first time you do that. Ever since Kikyou told you that she didn't wanted to go out with you, you've been in a bad mood´  
  
Keh´ he simply answered as he remembered. Kikyou was his first love. She attended another school in Tokyo. Inuyasha always tried to impress her by dating almost every single girl in his school and still, Kikyou didn't fall for him as the others. He was devastated when she said him no´ right on his face.  
  
Why do you even care? I've bothered her before and you've never care, why now?´ he snapped out all of a sudden.  
  
Well, just between you and me, I'm kind of interested on her friend´ Miroku said in a whisper.  
  
Hey, I knew that from before. You never grope the same girl for such a long time as you do with Sango. Man, it took you really long to realize that...´  
  
Finally the bell rang and it was time to go home. Kagome's day was the same as always, boring lessons and the boys throwing her paper balls as usual. Those bastards with no personality kept doing the same that Inuyasha did. None of them want to be an outcast. Sango was waiting her at the bus stop.  
  
Too many homework?´ Kagome asked her casually  
  
Not really´ Sango answered her sounding a bit mad  
  
What happened?´  
  
Nothing... it's that Miroku again that keeps bothering me. Now he comes near to me with his pervert smile to ask me if I want to go with him to the festival...´  
  
What festival?´ Kagome asked confused  
  
Kagome! You've already forgotten?... The Flower Festival that takes place every year here in Tokyo!´  
  
Oh yeah, right, he he....I always forget when the festival is....´  
  
Sango was now giving her a strange look like saying her How can you forget about it´  
  
What did you answered him?´ Suddenly Kagome asked  
  
No´ She answered, and the bus came.  
  
She answered me no....what am I gonna do?´ Miroku asked sitting on the sofa of Inuyasha's house.  
  
About what?´ Inuyasha replied lying on the floor focused on the TV.  
  
About Sango, the festival, I told while we were coming!´ Miroku answered feeling irritated because his friend was practically in another world. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.  
  
Hey! Why the hell did you do that? I was watching!!!´ Inuyasha protested  
  
Because YOU ARE NOT LISTENING!!!!!´  
  
Ok ok, I'll listen´ Inuyasha answered back now facing Miroku.  
  
So why do you think Sango didn't accept?´  
  
That's because you're horrible in getting a date´ Inuyasha answered cruelly  
  
Maybe that's right´ Miroku replied sarcastically But why do I ask for advice from someone that couldn't get a date with the only girl he actually cared´  
  
As soon as he heard this Inuyasha jump off the floor and grab Miroku by his collar.  
  
Take that back´ Inuyasha ordered threatening Miroku with his fist  
  
Ok ok, I will´ Inuyasha let Miroku go and turned his attention to the turned off TV But first prove me that you can date and kiss one girl that I'll choose at the festival.... and she won't be Kikyou´  
  
How many do you bet?´ Inuyasha asked simply facing Miroku once more.  
  
A hundred dollars´  
  
Deal´ Inuyasha said with a smile on his face knowing any girl would be glad to be his date. Whom?´  
  
Miroku put an evil grin before saying  
  
Kagome´  
  
OK....hope you liked it!......Now review......... 


	3. in order to convince her

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 3  
  
In order to convince her  
  
"Why does it have to be that bitch?" Inuyasha asked, still annoyed because he had to date Kagome.  
  
He and Miroku were in front the school building, waiting for Kagome and Sango to arrive. Some of Inuyasha's fans were talking about them in the distance. He was trying to focus, he didn't care about his fans. He had never liked in any way, maybe because she looked so much like Kikyou and she was yet so different. He didn't know, he hadn't even talked to her before.  
  
"Come on, you're just exaggerating" Miroku replied but he seemed to be really happy.  
  
For Miroku it was perfect, that way he would be able to get near Sango much more easy. Also Miroku didn't dislike Kagome as his friend did. He thought she was pretty nice and also she would help him.  
  
"Here they come, Inuyasha try to be nice" Miroku said as he starts walking towards Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Hey Sango how are you?" Miroku greeted with a big smile on his face. Kagome just giggled and continued to walk towards the building leaving her friend alone.  
  
"Kagome! Wait for me!" Sango yelled . "Miroku please move"  
  
"OK I'll move but first I want to ask you something"  
  
"What is it?" Sango asked not wanting to talk to him  
  
"Whom are you going to the festival with?" Miroku asked softly  
  
"Well......I still don't know, why do you ask?!"  
  
"Because I want you to come with me"  
  
Sango was blushing. She didn't know what to do or say and why was Miroku being so nice. And then all of a sudden he hugged her. Inuyasha and Kagome were watching from the school front stairs what was happening with disbelief.  
  
"Well I....." she started shyly but then she felt a hand slowly going down her back.  
  
"HETAIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled as she slapped him on his face and continued her way.  
  
'How could I thought he might change?' Sango thought as she walked by followed by Kagome.  
  
"At least I tried" Miroku sighted.  
  
"Come on Sango don't be mad" Kagome said to her friend while they waited for the teacher in the class. "He's not a bad guy"  
  
"Kagome you don't know him!" Sango replied very angry, why was her friend on his side.  
  
"Are you going to accept his invitation?"  
  
"Of course not, he's a pervert and you know it, so don't insist"  
  
"Ok ok....It's just that I thought you two would make a lovely couple"  
  
"Don't say that again" Sango said angrier than before.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku entered the class, the teacher still hadn't arrived so there was still time to do nothing.  
  
"Hey, why didn't you say anything to Kagome while I was with Sango?" Miroku asked his friend.  
  
"Give me some time"  
  
"But the festival is in a week go and tell her now!"  
  
"Ok man, don't worry, I won't let you win this bet"  
  
And so he went to talk with Kagome. He thought it was as easy as to say it.  
  
'Piece of cake' he thought. "Hey" Inuyasha interrupted the girls conversation "Kagome can I talk to you in private" he said looking at Sango.  
  
"Ok I'll go" Sango said and leave to talk with other girls.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome asked thinking that he only came to make fun of her.  
  
"Nothing, I just want to ask you would like to come with me to the festival" he said with an arrogant tone.  
  
Kagome looked at him asking to herself if he was completely crazy. He always mocked her and now was asking her out. He surely was making fun of her now.  
  
"No" she said.  
  
"What?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"I said no because I know you, and you are probably just mocking me and your friends are now laughing" she said as she turned round only to see that everyone was on their own business.  
  
"No, I'm honest" Inuyasha said back sounding a bit desperate. He'd never been rejected before.  
  
"Still I don't want" Kagome said facing him back. She was bored of him acting like this.  
  
'Shit' he thought. 'This is much difficult of what I thought. In order to convince her I'll have to use Miroku, he won't get mad, plus I'm doing him a favor'  
  
"Ok we...I mean Kagome if it's not for me can you do it for Miroku?" Inuyasha started  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"Well, you saw it Miroku wants to go to the festival with Sango, so if you go with me we can convince Sango to go with Miroku".  
  
Kagome didn't like the idea of spending the whole festival with Inuyasha, but she also thought that Miroku and Sango would be a lovely couple if they get to know each other better.  
  
"Ok I'll go with you" she thinking that she'll regret it later. Inuyasha now had a grin on his face, his plan worked. "But if the don't go together I won't go with you" she warned him when she saw the grin on his face.  
  
"Don't worry you talk to Sango and I'll talk to Miroku" Inuyasha said and went back to his chair because the teacher had finally arrived.  
  
Ok I finished with chapter 3 now it's your turn. Review please......tell me if you liked it or not or give me some ideas anything......Review Review Review Review Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee........ 


End file.
